Nothing Comes Between Secret Love
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Request for Xerxes Glace Hydro. When Ash goes missing, it's up to Rai to save his secret love. AshxRai. TwistedLightningshipping.
1. Disappearance!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rai belongs to Xerxes Glace Hydro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Disappearance!<strong>

Ash Ketchum was having his friend, Rai, who had Ash's Unova outfit on, but without the hat, black hair with violet tips, dark chocolate irises and blue eye whites and reversed markings of Ash's markings, over to hang out at his house.

They were sitting on Ash's bed, arguing about who would win a battle between the two of them.

"Ash, I'm way more powerful than you in everyway shape and size. You would have trouble putting one little scratch on me." said Rai, looking at Ash with his arms crossed.

"Are you serious, Rai? I wouldn't have a problem with putting a scratch on you!" yelled Ash, starting to lose his cool.

"But you would have trouble defeating me." said Rai, his arms still crossed with a smirk on his face.

"You're right about that." said Ash sadly, realizing that it was true.

"Ash, don't get down about that. I think that it would be a very interesting battle between the two of us." said Rai, a little sad that he had made Ash sad.

"It's fine, Rai. You're right about that last part. It would be a fun battle." said Ash, perking up a bit, making Rai happy about that.

Just then, Mrs. Ketchum called up to the two of them about dinner being ready.

Both of them went down and had dinner before Rai had to leave an hour later because it was getting dark out quickly anymore and Mrs. Ketchum didn't like having any of Ash's friends out in the dark because of the wild pokemon that might attack them, which both Ash and Rai knew that wouldn't happen, but they just wanted to make her happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rai. Your place at 10 in the morning?" asked Ash, walking Rai out and standing on the stoop with him.

"Yep. See you tomorrow, Ash." said Rai, leaving and he waved as he left.

Ash waved back before going back into the house to watch TV for a while before heading to bed with Pikachu sleeping on his right side.

_(With Someone)_

"That's when you'll be alone? Then, that's when I can capture you." said a voice coming from behind a nearby bush and they stood up.

Before anyone knew it, they were gone.

_(The Next Morning)_

Ash had finished eating his breakfast and was getting ready to leave when he saw that Pikachu wanted to come along, but he told it not to come because he would be fine.

Ash soon left after saying goodbye to his mother and Pikachu.

When Ash was half way to Rai's house, Ash was knocked out from behind by a club, which was used by someone.

"Now we have you. Time to take you back to Headquarters." said the same voice from before as they carried Ash away.

What Ash didn't know was that Pikachu had followed him at a distance and watched everything happen.

Pikachu quickly ran the rest of the way to Rai's house to let him know what happened.

_(With Rai)_

Rai had been waiting for a half hour for Ash to get to his house, but he never showed.

"_Where is he? It's 10:15. He's never late for anything."_ thought Rai, looking out the window for a split second before starting to head to the family room, but before he got there, the doorbell rang and Rai thought that must be Ash and Rai knew that he would go off on Ash for being late.

Rai opened the door with an angry look on his face, hoping to see Ash, but his look quickly changed as he saw Pikachu sitting there.

"Pikachu? What are you doing and where's Ash?" asked Rai, looking down at Pikachu curiously.

Pikachu soon started to demonstrate what happened to Ash and Rai was shocked about what happened to his friend.

"_It's all my fault. If we hadn't set up for him coming over to my house, then this would've never happened."_ thought Rai, blaming himself for what happened to Ash.

"Pikachu, did you see who took him?" asked Rai, looking down at Pikachu still.

Pikachu said the one thing that no one should ever hear: Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, we need help in getting Ash out of there before they do something really bad to him. Let's think about who can help us and we'll go from there." said Rai, thinking about how to handle this situation.

"_Don't worry, my secret love. I will save you from Team Rocket."_ thought Rai with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I had started to write it with a different beginning, but I had to change it cause nothing sounded right. Oh well. That's actually one of the reasons why I'm late in posting and the other has been said in Chapter 4 of The Destruction Of Hunter J. I will try to update next week as I will see what happens during the week.<strong>

**Hope you liked the beginning, Xerxes Glace Hydro! Let me know if I need to change anything!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Seeking Help!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rai belongs to Xerxes Glace Hydro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Seeking Help!<strong>

"Pikachu, do you know anyone that could help us get Ash out of there?" asked Rai, looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu thought for a while before thinking of a couple of people that could help them.

"Pikachu, Brock would never helps us, he's too busy being a Pokemon Doctor, and most of them aren't even in this region. I can call Gary and see what he thinks we should do." said Rai, getting up from sitting down on a step on the staircase and heading over to his videophone.

He quickly dialed Gary's number and waited for him to answer and before long, Gary answered with the video screen on.

"Hello?" asked Gary, looking into the video screen since the video didn't show up until a second before Rai spoke.

"Hey, Gary. It's Rai, Ash's friend." said Rai, looking at Gary with Pikachu on Rai's shoulder.

"Hey, Rai. What's up? Wait. Where's Ash? He's usually with you." asked Gary, looking at Rai at first before looking around to find Ash missing from the scene.

"Gary, Ash's been taken by Team Rocket. We need help." said Rai sadly.

"Oh no. Ok, Rai. I can't exactly help you since I'm very busy, but I can tell you where the Headquarters are to save him along with what to bring with you." said Gary, surprised at first before changing his expression to be serious.

"Ok, Gary." said Rai, relieved that he could help them in this time of need.

Gary told them exactly where the Headquarters were and how to get there as well and he told them to dress in black if they could to keep them hidden in the shadows to get in along with a rope, for climbing, food and water, a lock picker and a knife.

"Ok. Thanks so much for help me get my aibou back." said Rai normally until he realized what he said and his eyes widened immensely and he had a huge blush on his face.

"Rai, are you…in love with Ash?" asked Gary, looking at Rai curiously with widened eyes as well.

"Yeah." said Rai, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Does he know about it or not?" asked Gary curiously.

"He doesn't even know it. He think that we're just friends and nothing more." replied Rai, looking down at the ground with the blush still on his face.

"Well, I won't say anything about it to him until you tell him otherwise." said Gary with a smile on his face as he was happy about Rai finding someone to fall in love with.

"Thanks so much, Gary! I'll talk to you later." said Rai, getting ready to turn the phone off.

"Alright. Good luck, Rai." said Gary before shutting the phone off as well.

"Ok, Pikachu. Let's get the stuff and head out!" said Rai as the both of them ran up to Rai's room and started to get things packed into his backpack before coming downstairs for the food and water in the kitchen.

As soon as he was dressed in black, Rai and Pikachu heading off to Headquarters to save Ash from the evil clutches of Team Rocket.

_(With Ash)_

He was just waking up when he noticed that he wasn't in the forest that he was in before while he was on his way to Rai's house.

"_Where am I?"_ thought Ash, looking around to find himself sitting in a cell about the half the size of his bedroom at home.

He looked around to see that he was in the only cell in the entire place and before long, his question was answered when two guys came to get him and that's when he noticed that it was Team Rocket that had taken him.

"What do you want from me?" asked Ash, getting up from the floor and grabbed onto the bars of the cell as he looked at the two guys.

"I'm here to take you to the machine that the Boss has ordered to make." said the same voice from before and as soon as Ash saw the person, he gasped.

It was Domino, a.k.a. the Black Rose, that was standing right in front of his cell with the two henchmen standing next to her, one on either side.

"What machine?" asked Ash, starting to step away from the front of the cell.

"The machine that was made especially with you in mind. The machine that's your worst nightmare. Get him, henchmen." said Domino, walking up to the front of the cell and ordering the two henchmen to grab Ash.

The two quickly grabbed Ash, who was petrified of what might be his worst nightmare, and took him away quickly with Domino leading the way.

_(Back With Rai And Pikachu)_

They had just reached the Headquarters when it was dusk outside.

"Alright, Pikachu. Let's find Ash and save him from Team Rocket." said Rai, looking down at Pikachu before looking back at the Headquarters in front of them.

"Pi pikapi." said Pikachu, looking at Rai before looking at the Headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next one gets hectic as things all come into play before going into the following chapter after that. If you haven't already noticed that I've been slowly going through my emails with chapters and messages, then I am. The only reason that I'm late in responding to the emails is because of school. Super sorry about reviewingresponding late. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Blending In!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rai belongs to Xerxes Glace Hydro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Blending In!<strong>

Rai and Pikachu had just gotten closer to the Headquarters when they saw one guard standing outside and that's when Rai got a plan.

He walked silently to be behind the guard and hit a few pressure points and knocked the guard out in a minute.

Rai dragged the guard toward the bush that they were in and took off the guard's clothes so that he could put them on and blend in when he got into the Headquarters.

Once he had the clothes on, he and Pikachu went into the Headquarters to find Ash and get him out of there before anything bad happened.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash was brought into this big room with a giant machine, which looked like a giant ball, in the middle of it.

"Get him inside." said Domino, pointing at the machine before going over to see what the scientist was going to do to him.

"Is he secure in the machine?" asked the scientist, who was an older man, as the two henchmen came back a little while later.

"Yes, sir. He was easy to get into the machine since he was still scared of us so we easily put him into the holds and he's ready to go." replied one of the henchmen as they were both standing next to Domino.

"Excellent. Let's begin." said the scientist, turning to the controls and starting to press buttons to start the machine.

"Doctor, what is the machine do to him?" asked Domino, looking over at the scientist before looking back at the machine.

"This machine will send electrical currents through his body, which will trigger something in his mind to turn evil, and then, he will be ours for controlling and taking over the world with." said the scientist, pressing the buttons before finally the machine started up with a whirring sound.

_(Back With Rai And Pikachu)_

They were just outside of a pair of doors when Pikachu smelled something.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked Rai, looking at it as it jumped down from his shoulder and onto the ground.

Pikachu pointed toward the door and motioned for Rai to understand that Ash was behind those doors.

"Ash is behind these doors? Are you sure, Pikachu?" asked Rai, wanting to make sure that Ash was behind the doors and not someone else.

Pikachu shook its head 'Yes' before jumping back onto Rai's shoulder and he quickly opened the door to find a scientist, a woman that he knew from Ash's stories named Domino, and two other henchmen.

"Glad you're here. We might need another henchman here to help with taking care of the brat in the machine." said Domino, slightly smiling about having another henchman there.

Rai made sure that Pikachu was hidden from their sight in his backpack before entering the room and he went over to stand next to the other two henchmen not before nodding to Domino.

"_The brat in the machine? Could she mean that Ash is in the machine? Whatever this machine is, I'm gonna have to destroy it when I get Ash out of there!"_ thought Rai, looking at the machine and his eyes widened as he came to that realization without the other two henchmen noticing.

"Now to begin that evilization process. Sending the electricity into the machine…now." said the scientist, pressing a button to send the electricity to the machine.

"_Wait, evilization process? What are they trying to do to Ash? Oh no. They're trying to make him evil to help Team Rocket conquer the world since he's the strongest trainer ever from Kanto! I can't stop the machine now since I'm a Team Rocket henchman so I guess I'm gonna have to take care of Ash when the machine gets done. Don't worry, Ash. I will save you one way or another, my secret love."_ thought Rai with his eyes widening at this realization before putting on a serious face with those last two sentences.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I promise that next week won't be a bad since I'm planning on ending this fic next Sunday and starting another fic the same day. I won't be able to update on Friday since I'll be out of town starting Wednesday night and I won't get back until early Sunday morning. So I will say a belated Happy Halloween and an early Happy Veteran's Day before next Sunday comes. I might be able to reply to messages and read fics while I'm away thanks to my phone, but it depends on what I get into while I'm away. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Rescue!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rai belongs to Xerxes Glace Hydro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Rescue!<strong>

The next thing that Rai heard about broke his heart and Pikachu's as well.

All of them heard Ash screaming as the powerful electricity coursed through his body as it was a nonstop electric current.

Rai couldn't believe what they were doing to his aibou and he knew that they all were gonna pay for doing this to him.

After a few minutes of Ash screaming, he stopped screaming suddenly and then, everything went silent with the electricity stopping as Ash stopped screaming.

Rai was afraid of what might've happen to Ash after he stopped screaming and what he himself might have to go through in order to get his aibou back.

Soon the two henchmen were over by the machine to get Ash out, but the scientist yelled at them to leave him in there until the full effects have taken effect, but they didn't listen and opened the door to the machine only to be hit with a giant amount of electricity from inside and before anyone knew it, they heard a ripping sound come from inside the machine.

Everyone, but the unconscious henchmen, were watching in amazement as parts flew out of the machine and before anyone knew it the machine got a giant hole on the side of it from a powerful blast from inside.

As the three of them watched in amazement of everything that was happening, Ash walked out of the machine, but Rai noticed that his eyes were black instead of brown.

"Oh no." said Rai under his breath while looking at Ash.

"We have done it, Domino! We have the most powerful trainer in Kanto in our possessions!" said the scientist, jumping up and down for a little while in kind of a celebration about getting Ash on their side.

"Giovanni will be pleased to know this revelation." said Domino with a smile on her face.

Before any of them knew it, Ash let out a black aura sphere at the controls and blew it up.

All of them were surprised by this revelation as they saw him walk over to the two henchmen and started to charge up two black aura spheres to kill the henchmen, but before he even released the aura spheres, a lightning bolt, which was colored black, shot through the room and hit the aura spheres, blowing them up in Ash's face.

Ash looked over and saw a Team Rocket member in a position that signified that they were the one that shot that at Ash.

"You. Why would you stop me from destroying these pieces of junk before?" asked Ash in a dark voice, looking over at the Team Rocket member.

"Because, Ash, I want you back to normal. I hate the way you're acting because of them." replied Rai, taking off his Team Rocket disguise and glancing over at Domino and the scientist, both of whom lie on the floor, afraid of what Ash might do next.

"YOU! How dare you stop me! I want to be ruler of this world and both you and this organization are in my way. Now, you shall pay!" exclaimed Ash, charging up another aura sphere, but it was more powerful than the first three.

As soon as the aura sphere was released, Rai shot out another shadow lightning and both attacks cancelled each other out.

Before Ash knew it, Rai had moved behind him and grabbed his arms and held them against his back while Pikachu got out the rope and tied Ash's hands together.

Ash thrashed around for a while, trying to figure out how to get the rope off his wrists, before Rai stopped him by putting his right hand on Ash's jaw.

"What are you going to do to me next?" asked Ash, looking into Rai's eyes with the piercing black eyes.

"Ash, I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you." said Rai softly before drawing closer to Ash and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss lasted for half a minute before Rai let go and that's when Ash fell to the floor, coughing, and he started to convulse on the ground right before Rai's eyes.

"Ash, what have I done to you?" whispered Rai, watching all of this happen to Ash and before Rai knew it, Ash stopped coughing and convulsing.

Rai checked on Ash and found that he was still alive, which was a huge relief to Rai as he thought that he had killed his secret love.

"Rai, why am I tied up?" asked Ash, looking up at Rai after trying to get his hands to help him get up off the ground.

"Because you turned evil and started to destroy everything until I got you to return back to normal." replied Rai, untying the rope from around Ash's wrists.

"Wow. Sorry about that, Rai. I don't know what happened to me. One minute, I'm in the machine being zapped and the next, I'm lying here with rope around my wrists." said Ash, putting his right hand behind his head with a look of embarrassment at the beginning, but then it went to one of confusion as he didn't remember what happened while he was evil.

Rai was happy that Ash didn't remember what happened when he was evil because he didn't think that he could live with himself after what he did to make Ash come back to normal.

"Now you two will pay for everything that you have done to the lab. I hope you're ready to face my henchmen." said Domino, pointing at Ash and Rai with about 20 henchmen standing behind her.

Both of them got into their fighting positions so that they could take on the henchmen and Domino too.

"Ready?" asked Ash, looking at Rai.

"Oh yeah." replied Rai, looking back at Ash before both of them concentrated on what they were going to do with the task in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I'm not gonna say much because I'm tired. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Take Down!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rai belongs to Xerxes Glace Hydro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Take Down!<strong>

"Attack!" yelled Domino, pointing to Ash and Rai and signaling the henchmen to go get Ash and Rai.

Both Ash and Rai waited until the henchmen were practically on top of them until they started to attack the henchmen 2 at a time.

Once they had taken care of the 20 henchmen, they went after Domino to find her getting closer to the door, but before she knew it, a blue aura sphere blew up the doorway and she was trapped with Ash and Rai.

"Shall we?" asked Rai, looking at Ash.

"We shall." replied Ash, looking at Rai before both of them turned their attention to Domino.

They both let her have it and she was unconscious after the first blow that she took.

Then, they went to the top floor to find Giovanni and put an end to Team Rocket forever.

_(With Giovanni)_

"Domino. Domino, answer me!" exclaimed Giovanni, calling her so that he could find out what all the racket was down in the science lab.

"She won't be answering." said Ash, looking at Giovanni from the doorway as he leaned up against the doorway.

"She's currently in the land of the unconscious." said Rai, looking at Giovanni with arms crossed over his chest.

Before Giovanni could do anything, they attacked him simultaneously and before both of them could lay another attack on him, he was unconscious.

"I don't know about you, Rai, but I'm ready to go home and relax." said Ash as they were exiting Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Me too, Ash, but you know that we have to call Officer Jenny to let her know about Team Rocket trying to turn you evil." said Rai, making a point before they left the area.

Soon, they found a videophone and called Officer Jenny and told her everything that happened and she said that she would get over to the Headquarters as fast as she can so that she can press charges against them for what they did to Ash.

They both thanked her for doing that and when they hung up, they both let out a sigh of relief that this day would soon come to a close and they could move on with their life.

They soon hiked home and when they got to Rai's house, Ash called his Mom and asked her if it was ok to stay the night with Rai and she said 'Yes', which resulted in both Ash and Rai giving each other smiles that meant everything was a go.

When they finally wondered up to bed, Rai was starting to say something to Ash, but soon found out that Ash was fast asleep on the floor in Rai's sleeping bag.

"Oh, Ash. Good night, aibou." said Rai, turning out the light on the nightstand before going to sleep himself after a long day.

From then on, Rai always kept that secret kiss to himself and Ash always kept the whole being evil thing a secret so that no one would be afraid of him and Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket were put into jail for life after making Ash evil with no probation available ever.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Too tired. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
